Talk:Common Infected
Okay, guys! No more editing wars. -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ♠oƒ my caliber {τalk}{ } 16:12, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Heh, the main pic on this page looks like the CI is fat, or his back is arched inwards.--[[User:Supermutantslayer450|'Supermutantslayer']]450 ROAR! 03:35, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Screenshots Can we get some more screenshots here, like a group of the Common Infected clustered around a pipe bomb, or some standing idle someplace? -[[User:Stigma-231|'Stigma-231']] †God is dead• talk] [ ] 19:43, 27 December 2008 (UTC) whoever put the screenshot....GOOD JOB I MEAN HOLY CRAP DUDE YOU ROCK RANDOM PERSON THEY ARE AMAZING AND SO DETAILED YUO FOUND EVERY UNIQUE ZOMBIE THERE IS!!!! props dude Totemtrouser 05:16, 12 July 2009 (UTC)totemtrouserTotemtrouser 05:16, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Whoever out the pics of the Infected did an awesome job, almost every type of Infected (Police, Nurse, Military, etc.), however, I'd like to point out that we lack a pick of a Hospital Patient from the No Mercy campaign. DeathBlade182 19:35, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Ok, so maybe some of you have already noticed this, but I just did I think I should point it out... you know those CI with the janitor/mechanic like jumpsuits? Well, I noticed they have kind of a logo on the chest, which reads as "Robert and CO. Freight Services" (http://left4dead.wikia.com/wiki/File:Robert%26CO.jpg). So, I don't know if that makes them look "unique" enough to deserve a pic like those of the cops or patients. Just saying, in case whoever got those would like to get a new one. DeathBlade182 04:55, September 26, 2009 (UTC) could we get a better screenshshot of the riot cop infected? i know you can see their face behind that visor, i'd do it,but i'm on 360--JoeHanSon 09:53, November 6, 2009 (UTC) thank you--JoeHanSon 14:06, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Actual Dialog Has anyone playing the game heard actual words coming out of the common infected or perhaps even the specials? I've read someone claim to have heard a common infected actually say "let me in" when the foursome had not yet exited from their safehouse at the start of a level. However, I've not yet encountered any actual personal evidence supporting this. I've yet to hear any Infected say something remotely resembling speech. If and when they do, does it sound in a way that seems to indicate the game designers are insinuating these zombie like characters are still cognizant, or does it sound more like the creature is trying to mimic human behavior in an effort to attract its prey? For example, when the witch cries and appears at first to be helpless, it seems to do this only to attract Survivors. It's not sad when its stirred. The behavior is similar to wildlife that either blends into its surroundings or changes its appearance and behavior to cause its prey to think it harmless, lulling it into a false sense of security before pouncing. '' - ZachsMind 00:15, 20 March 2009 (UTC) :I've never heard them speak, either. I'm not entirely sure how people hear it, but then again, people have thought they've heard them speaking in Spanish. -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ¤৳here's a hole in my neighbourhoodtalk][ ] 02:00, 20 March 2009 (UTC) Yes i have actually heard the zombies saying beunos dias on my turtle beach x4 earforce....BWELCH21 :I'm pretty sure they don't speak and just shout incoherently. It has something to do with your brain trying to make sense of something that is confusing and you hear things that aren't really there. One of the garbled things the zombies say does sound like "let us in!" but they say that all the time and not just at the beginning. That same shout could also sound like "beunos dias", too, like BWELCH21 said... heh. --MadDawg2552 14:40, 20 March 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah, Le Common infected can speak.... In left 4 Dead 2. yet again it just does sound like random gibberish. But after 3 weeks they seem to be learning a bit of English! - I am currently trying to find a Scavneger Mode gameplay video on youtube where you can hear an infected going "Let me ouuuuuuuuut" when he/she/it gets stuck in a Motel Room (Idiot) And here is the link! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0kdrUEBluEE - The infected say it about 3 times! --WaffleMania 20:12, October 19, 2009 (UTC) The human mind does have a tendency to try and make something out of nothing. Why? I'm not entirely sure yet, but I know everyone does it. How else would there be abstract art, or how could we see pictures in the clouds? The mind also tries to make what would otherwise seem like incoherent babbling into coherent words. That would probably be why so many people think they've heard the Infected saying things, but I, for one, think they're not quite able to speak in intelligible languages anymore. I sure am glad the Infection isn't real...at the moment. -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ¤৳here's a hole in my neighbourhoodtalk][ ] 16:47, 20 March 2009 (UTC) :Why? I mean we already speak unintelligable languages anyway, might as well be best friends as zombies eating people while we do it. --Lordsith12 20:45, 11 July 2009 (UTC) I thought It Sounded like alsos dias B.Woodhead 07:53, 30 April 2009 (UTC) im sure ive heard them say "look what i just did" on many occasions but maybe im just crazy lol Spygon 16:58, 30 April 2009 (UTC) Probably more mind tricks but i could've sworn I've heard infected scream something like the half life zombies, well one of the screams from HL2. Also i think when you break a crate it hase some sound from half-life Mr snip 10:00, 14 June 2009 (UTC) GI has a pic of the infected in the biohazard suit on their web site and in the new issue The headcrab zombies are actually saying "help god help me" backwards. 3% of the time they just say that to screw with you!--Ill97 18:45, 27 July 2009 (UTC) Yeah. They do shout gibberish, but we ae trying to make sense of it, making the random noises they make sound like words. I have heard them screech, and it kinda sounds likee "I just did!" also, when the survivors havn't left the saferoom, i have heard something that sounds like "Let us in". Finally, i have heard them say random things, vaugley sounding like Buenos Diaz. But, that is just our minds trying to make sense of the wierd, unintelligable gibberish.--Supermutantslayer450 22:43, September 6, 2009 (UTC) :By giberish, you mean american english right? lol --Crowbar 22:47, September 6, 2009 (UTC) :Once I stopped and listened to the Commons to see if they actually said anything. After about 3 minutes of listening, I remembered I had a sound patch on my infected. :( [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']]([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 22:51, September 6, 2009 (UTC) I've heard some of the commons scream things like "let us in" and "F*** you" in the L4d 2 demo. Also once I heard a deep evil laugh coming from one of them while shooting it.--Djj51 04:21, November 9, 2009 (UTC) The infamous "Zombie dog" Can we remove the Peice about the so called "zombie dog" sounds? Those are the hunter's melee sounds. the un-hunterish howling does belong to the hunter, and plays when the hunter performs a Push attack(these days AI hunters use it to get out of the line of fire when shot at) So, can we safely assume the "zombie dog" never existed? (although it may have been one of valve's original ideas for the hunter's tactics)--AstralShapeShifter 00:14, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Scariest Common Infected What CI creeps you out the most?To me it`s the nurse Infected that gives me the creeps. You know,blood on the hands,teeth,mouth,clothing etc. :None really. I haven't really been creeped out by a game since I was 7 or 8 years old.[[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] 11:18, 17 August 2009 (UTC) I hate the look of the clown infected in Dark Carnival. I have always hated clowns, so, of course, it ends up being a zombie. Its not scary or anything, its just the one I'll avoid at all costs.--Supermutantslayer450 22:46, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Maybe that's why they chose clowns as many people are freaked out by them.Mr.shadow 18:48, September 18, 2009 (UTC) ::The most creepy CI has to be the Hazmat Suited guy... I mean... C'mon... http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wSwYgi94USg.. Go to 1:56.... If you don't find that freaky then... your just.... a non scardey cat xD --WaffleMania 12:30, October 26, 2009 (UTC) the riot cops,them things are a bitch, bulletproof and a hell to kill with a CC wep,plus the way you can only part of their skin you can see is their sickly,white,snarly face behind a visor--JoeHanSon 09:54, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Clown Infected It seems to me that the Clown infected don't really summon a new horde; but rather call all close zombies to attack the target it is attacking. --Dwarf Ninjas 17:31, September 18, 2009 (UTC) Well...yeah. He's like a moving pipe bomb. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']]([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 17:40, September 18, 2009 (UTC) Except that the CI are still attacking the survivors. Also:I think that's what the Boomer bile does:call all Common Infected nearby to attack the survivors. I've seen enough videos on youtube to notice the boomer bile atracts the common infected to attack the survivors--Mr.shadow 18:49, September 18, 2009 (UTC)-- The common infected that creeps me out has to be either mud-men, clowns, or patients in the n mercy hospital Atlethic CI I've just noticed:The CI display athletic abilities such as completely destroying a door,running seemingly without getting tired and jumping to heights average people wouldn't get too(CI are based on average people). I have 2 theories for this '''1.'The common infected have more physical mutations then we so far thought,such as muscle growth and condition. 2. The Infection causes the blood to create great amounts of adrenaline,even to the point their heart sometimes stop pumping,not knowing what to do with this overflow of adrenaline,as demonstrated by the CI sometimes die without interacting with them. opinions plz--Mr.shadow 09:00, September 26, 2009 (UTC) :Capable of ignoring fatigue and/or able to put greater exertion on their muscles than uninfected people? Who knows? But in reality it's all for gameplay reasons. Like blowing a large hole in a door with a shotgun, or killing Common Infected with a few smacks. SteveZombie 03:41, October 13, 2009 (UTC) wtf wtf happened with the article?? Aratinga A.''Ѭ'' 11:32, October 25, 2009 (UTC) SUM GODDAMN VANDAL MESSED UP THE ARTICLE!!--G1n032 12:09, October 25, 2009 (UTC)G1no32 :Couldn't you just check the history of the page and find out who deleted half of it? And then maybe restore it... I'll try. --WaffleMania 12:36, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Possible last uncommon common? Found this while picking through the game files "L4D_Gender_Fallen" "Fallen Survivor" I'm betting anything it's the final uncommon infected. --NovaSilisko 00:01, October 29, 2009 (UTC) whoever he is, i want kill him with melee weapons. Aratinga A.''Ѭ'' 18:29, November 7, 2009 (UTC) oh god I really hope it's not the original L4D cast turned infected. >_< If it is, I'll die a little bit on the inside. Deathhacker 05:23, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Don't worry about that. Chet has answered in a Q&A that the old Survivors are neither dead, nor un-dead. :P [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten'♠]]([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 05:36, November 12, 2009 (UTC) :When? I'm not doubting you, I'm just wondering if I could read it somewhere. And Deathhacker, me too. I would die a little on the inside. Or a lot. Imperialscouts 06:37, November 12, 2009 (UTC) ::I dunno about read, but you can watch it. :D I can't send you the video right now, but if you go on Youtube and search for Chet Faliszek answers questions 1 or something of that nature, it should come up with a two parter video of Chet standing in front of an unseen group doing a Q&A. If you can't find it by the time I get home, I'll get it for you. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten'♠]]([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 14:20, November 12, 2009 (UTC) :::Thanks. I kinda have to go to school so I'll check it out when I'm home again. Imperialscouts 14:41, November 12, 2009 (UTC) :::I just checked it out. Awesome, thanks for the info. Imperialscouts 00:53, November 13, 2009 (UTC) ::::Sure, no prob. I love his response to lights. "Well I figured we turn on enough lights in our life, why have it in a game?" XD And also "Not just guys are fat." [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten'♠]]([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 00:56, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Fallen survivor pic. Where'd it come from? Regulust 03:57, November 9, 2009 (UTC) the zombie survival guide trailer i'm guessing User:Sgt. Maine